Skateboarding
by Vicaa344
Summary: Dave x Reader Enjoy Comment please! :)


"Hey (l/n)! Wanna go to the sk8 park?" Said Vriska.

"Yeah, why not." You said and followed her on your board.

"Is someone else going with us?" You asked.

"Yeah. Terezi will join us l8er. She said that she got new 8ike."

"Really? Wow. I wanna see it."

"Mee too."

When you two got to te skate park you saw Latula and Mituna on their boards.

"Hi Tula. Hi Tuna. " You said and gave them fistbump.

"H3y (l/n)! H3y S3rk3t!"

"H3ll0"

"Hey Tula, I heard about Tz's new bike. What's it like?" You ask.

"1 dunno. R34ly. W3ll m4yb3 w3'r3 s1st3rs but sh3 h4sn't w4nt3d to show m3 th4t n3w b1k3. But 1'm sur3 1t's R4D1C4L!" She said.

"Uh huh. Ok."

"H3y S3rk3t. 1 d1dn't know th4t you'v3 got 4 bo4rd."

"Well, ma8y 8ecause you're at the Sk8 Park when I'm not." She said.

"0H. H1 7Z! N1C3 81K3!" Mituna said to Terezi. She was going to you on her new bike.

"H3Y GUYS! LOOK 4T MY N3W B1K3!" She said.

"H4h4! 1 kn3w 1t's R4D1C4L! Y34h!" Latula said.

The rest of the day you spent at the Skate Park.

*TimeSkip*

You left Skate Park.

"Nice tricks (l/n)." You heard just behind you.

You turned to the person behind you.

"Dave! Were you spying me all day?!" You yelled.

"Nah. That would be uncool. I just went for a walk to this Skate Park." He said.

"Really?" You said raising your eyebrow.

"Really."

"Uhh... Ok. See ya Strider." You said and jumped on your board.

"I'll walk you home." He said.

"Thank you but I will be faster than you." You said and quickly departed.

*TimeSkip! Because Davesprite is here and can brake something. caw caw*

You woke up suddenly. It's 5:18 AM. Pretty early but you knew that you won't fall asleep again. You got up, ate breakfast and stuff you usually do in the morning. When you were ready it was 6:30 AM. Still too early to go to school. You sat on your bed and tried to remember your last dream. It was a little dit strange. Now you remember everthing.

You and Dave were in empty math class. He and you were flushed. His face was fery close your's. You smelled pretty smell of apple juice. And then he gently kissed you.

But it was just a dream. But of course you would like to it was in real. You were in love with him about... well... six months. But you can see everyday that he's not interested. Not in that way like you.

*TimeSkip because- caw caw Yeah...*

You were in front of the school. You came in and left your stuff in your locket.

"HEY ASSHOLE." You heard behind you. You turned back and saw Karkat.

"Nice to see you too, Karkat." You said smiling. You thought he's adorable. But it's because he was pretty short.

"HERE. I THINK YOU SHOULD TAKE PART IN THIS SHIT. MITUNA AND LATULA ARE GOING TOO." He said giving you piece of paper. You took it and read. It was a poster. There will be a competition soon.

"EVERYBODY SAY THAT YOU'RE PRETTY GOOD AT SKATBOARDING." He said.

"Really? Wow. Thanks Karkat. Of coure I'll take part." You said smiling.

"OK. BYE ASSHOLE."

"See ya Karkat." You said and put the poster in your locket.

RRRRIIIING!

You closed your locket and went to math class.

You sat at your table next to Dave.

"Hi Dave" You said.

"Sup"

During the lesson you were writing to each other on piece of paper.

"Hey (l/n). I heard about that skateboarding competition. You're gonna take part?"

"Sure. I told it to Karkat this morning. He said that everybody thinks I'm pretty good at it. Is that true?"

"Yeah. That's true. You're famous now. Well maybe not as much as me but you are."

"Wow. Cool."

*TimeSkip! Lunch Time! where my crackers Ehh... Here. caw*

You sat with your friends next to Vriska.

"Hey guys." You said.

"H3Y (F/N) 4R3 Y0U 74K1NG P4R7 1N 7H15 C0MP3T1T10N?" Mituna asked.

"Sure. You know that I love skateboarding." You said smiling.

"Hey, y8u should have really nice cotume for that. Ask Kanaya. I'm sure she'll prepare for y8u something." Vriska said.

"Y34h! Th4t would b3 R4D1C4L!" Latula said.

"Guys, really. I think it's not necessary. I've got really nice suit. Specialy for skateboarders." You said.

"Sup. What are you talkin' about?" Said Dave sitting next to you.

"4BOUT TH3 COMP3T1T1ON D4V3. 1M SUR3 YOU H34RD 4BOUT 1T." Terezi said.

"Ah. Yeah. Skateboarding."

*timeskip Davesprite! you havent given me my cracker caw*

Today is competision in your school. And of course you're taking part in it.

"First participant - Mituna Captor." Judge said.

"Good luck b4by!" Latula said.

*TimeSkip*

You're the last one. You're very stressed.

"Hey (l/n). Good luck." Said Dave.

"Thanks Dave." You said smiling a little.

"You're stressed."

"No. Of course not. Pff. Why I would be stressed?" You said nervously.

"C'mon. I'm sure you'll win." He said and hugged you.

You blushed. You automatically stopped being nervous.

"Thank you Dave." You said smiling.

"And the last one - (f/n) (l/n)." Judge said.

"Good luck." Dave said.

*timeskip Oh gog. Ok, if you want you can say "TimeSkip". But only when I want, ok? yeah caw caw*

After your presentation you got a small break before the announcement of the results.

"Y0U W3R3 GR347 7UL4! 4ND Y0U (F/N) W3R3 4W350M3!" Mituna said.

"T4nks Tun4! You too!" You and Latula said in the same time.

"The judge decided." Someone said.

All participants stood in a perfect line in front of the judge.

"Third place - Latula Pyrope!" Jugde said.

Latula performed in front of a number and stood on the podium. The audience cheered.

"Second place - Mikel Fitzgerald!"

He stood on the podium next to Latula. *Applause*

"And the first place - (f/n) (l/n)!"

The whole audience stood up and began to cheer louder than before. You were very shocked. You stood on the podium.

"Good job (l/n)!" Latula said.

"Congratulation Tula!" You said smiling.

*Davesprite, your turn. uhh timeskip wheres my cracker Here. caw caw*

After competition you made a party in your house. Everything was great.

"Congratulatinos (f/n). Good job Latula." Dave said.

After the party Dave stayed and helped you to clean up your house.

After cleaning you two sat on the couch.

"Good show (l/n)." Dave said.

"Uhh... Thanks... I heard it about... one hundret times." You said.

"I knew you'll win. Rest of participants sucked."

"Uhh... Really? Wow. Thanks."

"Well you got an award, yeah?"

"Umm, yeah? Of course I got. Gold medal and new board. But if you want, you can take it. I like the old one."

"No, thanks. But I think meadals are shitty. You can't do anything with them. Oh, sorry. You can look at them. That's all."

"Yeah but medals remind you about your victories."

"Nah. They're shitty. I've got better reward. Well, if you want it of course." Dave said blushing a little.

"Oh? What is that?" You asked.

"Well, you like me, right?"

"Sure."

"How much?"

"Uhh... A lot. You're my best bro."

"I think that we shouldn't be friends." He said.

"Wha- Why?" You asked really startled.

"Because I feel something much more." He whispered.

You got very red.

"Y-you know... I-I... Umm... I... think I like you too... You know... THAT way... " You said looking at the floor. You were flushed.

Than he put his hand on your cheek. You looked at him. He took off his shades and placed his lips on yours. You gently kissed him back.

He looked at you and you looked at him.

"I love you (f/n)" He said and smiled.

"I love you too Dave." You said and smiled too.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Wow. No disturbing trolls- 1 W4S 1N TH1S STORY! Y4444Y! :D Too early, huh? I w8s in it too! ::::D and wwhere am i? i should be here too! Y8u're too l8me for this story! Hahahahahahahaha! ::::D nyeh!

Oh gog.

Bye!


End file.
